Prehistoricmon
by DarkNova-Hunter
Summary: When a scientist Chase Fontain and his team make a "time machine" what will they find? Will they get back to the present? And will I ever stop talking?


Chase Fontain is a young pokemon enthusiast, with a dream of seeing what pokemon looked like in the days when fossils were alive. He has medium length, silver hair and bright yellow eyes. His white tee-shirt flapped in the wind as he rode his bike to his "lab". A 2 story building in which his friends (and enemies) worked to build a portal that could send Chase back in time. "Ah" he said hanging his coat up as a girl around 16 walked up to him "alisa, how is everything doing?" Alisa Goodwin was around 5'3 and had mint green hair so long that if she let it out of the ponytail she always wore it in, it would go down to her feet. Her dark blue eyes shown with satisfaction

"Quite well, Mr. Fontain" she said as she raised a clipboard up so he could see "we've actually got a prototype going"

"Wait, seriously!?" Chase exclaimed "take me to it!" As they walked Alisa's heels clicked with every step. The corridor they were in was very small and the grey walls narrowed even more as they finally got to the testing facility. It's large,sound proof walls were the same shade of grey as the walls in the hall. Alisa brought Chase over to a corner of the room where a door frame like structure stood. "This is it?" Chase said skeptically, suddenly he felt something poke his back

"Stick your hand through it" she said trying hard not to smile. He did as he was told and felt his hand touch something on the otherside. He pulled his hand away and asked "what did that do?"

"You just poked your past self!" She said unable to hold the smile back anymore "you hand just travelled through time!" Chase couldn't help but lift her up and set her back down

"This is great news!"

"There is a draw back though" she said "it's always on, so it's sucking power"

"Then fix it" Chase said "but we did it!"

4 Months later

"Alisa!" I shouted as I grab onto the railing while a portal opens "what's happening!?"

"Well" she said cool as can be "I've always wanted to go back to a time when you didn't need a fresh supply of pokéballs" she used air quotes on pokéball "so I decided that by using your machine I could do just that" she pressed a few buttons and the glass separating us retracted "now if you'll excuse me" she jumped into the portal. I strained and reached out and grabbed a used pokéball and bag we prepared for departure, then I blacked out. When I awoke a small rodent-like creature was sniffing my bag, when I looked closely it seemed to be a pikachu, with the electricity pouches on its face and the characteristic tail. But then it turned to me showing razor sharp teeth and beady eyes, I panicked and scooted away. Just when I got a little over half a foot of distance it's mangy ears pricked up and it turned and ran. "Well" I said to myself "that was interesting." I looked around and found my items on the ground "now" I said letting my 'starter' out "lets see what I've got to work with" as the pokemon materialized I saw it was a Grask, the grass starter for Kestan. It was a mask with a big smile on its face and three leaves on the top of its head, it was brown with bright blue eyes "atleast you can protect me" I say to it as it looks up at me "can you find me a smooth rock?" I asked

"Ask-Grask" the psychic and grass pokemon spoke and used what little psychic power it had to locate a large, table like rock. I take another rock and chip off some of it, but as I start working on the pokédex in the bag I hear a low grumble, like a heard of cattle running far away. I look over to the entrance of a cave nearby and, as if by que, an ursaring like creature walks out. It has black carnivore eyes, and it's fur was all matted and tufts were missing. It had a huge circle on its back "ursircle!" It yelled when it saw me

"Grask" I called and it put itself between me and the 'ursircle' "use hypnosis" it shot rings of psychic energy from each of the leaves on its head, and the beast in front of us fell asleep. "I'm so not looking forward to this" I said as I took the back off of dexter revealing a battery and a few small components. I carefully went over to the urcircle and pulled out a few of the hairs on it. I took out the feather from ho-oh that was in dexter "I hope this works" I put the hairs in

"Data re-incrypting..."dexter said and flashed numbers on the screen "reprocessing, files cleared" I pointed it at the urcircle and it said "ursircle, the ancestor of ursaring. It often uses its claws to swipe vines for its beds. Although it can also use them to defend itself and its cubs."

"You don't say" I said I went into the cave and raided the bed, there weren't any cubs though. Finally understanding what had happened my next objective was to find a way home. As I thought about that a boar creature crossed my path. it was about the size of 2 hampsters stacked on top of each other, and had tusks around 2 1/2 inchs long. I pointed dexter at it and the machine read aloud "swidle, the ancestor of tepig. It is very docile until provoked, then it uses its tusks to do both physical attacks and shoot fire."

"Good Googa mooga" I said as I look down at the tusks with a new perspective

"Swi-swidle" it said happily as it looked up at me, and almost gestured for me to follow

"You want me to follow?" I asked it nodded and started walking. I followed it to a marshy part of the area. It stopped and perked up its ears and sat down. I looked at the area and saw it was very flat "wait do you want me to live here?"

"Swi-swidle" it said and shook its head

"Then what?" I ask, it motioned its head at Grask "wait, you want to battle?" It nodded and I put in "alright. But if I win you get captured alright?" It nodded in agreement "alright" I get in position "Grask use Bullet Seed" it used its psychic abilities to pull seeds out of the earth and shoot them at it.

"Swidle!" It dodges and sets its tusks on fire and charges. "That's flame charge, dodge it Grask!" Grask jumped out of the way "now use psychic!" He shot dark blue rings from its leaves and they hit swidle right in the face, knocking it back. It got up and shot fire out of its mouth "and that's flamethrower! Dodge and use psybeam!" He tried to dodge but got hit by the flamethrower and was sent flying "Grask!" I yell as it slowly floats up and starts shining as particles float around it "that's Solarbeam!" I said astonished. He shot swidle with the beam and it was an instant K.O. "Okay" I said pulling out an empty pokéball and threw it at swidle. Swidle got sucked into the pokéball and the ball started shaking then, it stopped.

Ursircle: ursa+circle

Swidle: swine+kindle

Grask: grass+mask


End file.
